


Somebody

by Awakening5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because it was so out of character that the only explanation is poor writing, But not not romantic, Drabble, F/M, Finn and Rey actually have a conversation, Hugs, Kylo Ren is a monster, Rey doesn't know why she forgot that, Spoilers for VIII, not necessarily romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakening5/pseuds/Awakening5
Summary: Finn catches up to Rey in the Falcon after the escape from Crait. She's got some lingering doubts about who she is to the galaxy and to herself. Finn has no doubts.





	Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't HATE Rey Nobody. I wouldn't have preferred it, but there are some great characterization and storytelling possibilities that it opens up. My biggest problem with Rey Nobody, is that there was no resolution. There was no acceptance from Rey that was meaningful or positive. It was just used to manipulate her, and then when she resisted the manipulation (finally), it was never brought up again. A real missed opportunity considering the whole previous movie was about two people with no last names becoming each other's family.

Eventually, he left Rose's side and sought her out in the cockpit. Chewy seemed to sense the need for privacy, so he grabbed a pair of porgs and left with a light growl.

"Hey," Finn said softly, sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Rey smiled softly at her dear friend.

"I--," Rey started, unsure of where to even start. "I'm sorry I left before you woke up, Finn." It had been weighing on her, as she watched him tend to the unconscious Rose. BB-8 had given her an abbreviated version of Finn's adventures while she was away with Luke, and Rey couldn't help but admire Rose. She could see why Finn had taken to her so strongly.

"BB-8 played me a holo of your goodbye," Finn said softly, his eyes warm with reflection. Rey fought a flush at the memory of kissing him before she left. He looked away from her now. "I know you needed to go. I was actually terrified about your return. We're not in the best shape, after all."

"No," she said, and reached out and grasped his hand. "But you're alive. And the hope is, too."

Finn squeezed her hand and grinned. "You sure are, Jedi Rey."

She withdrew her hand and swiveled away from him, a sickness sweeping through her. It wasn't the responsibility that weighed on her, but an echo of a monster—of a man who she had foolishly and inexplicably chosen to trust. "I'm no Luke Skywalker," she whispered, and idly wondered if Finn could even hear her, for all of the tremor in her voice. "I'm nobody."

And before she knew what was happening, Finn had fallen to his knees between them and rotated her chair back around. His warm hands wrapped strongly around hers in her lap, and he stared at her with a sharp gleam in his eyes. "No," his voice as strong as hers had been weak. "You are Rey. Brilliant and good. Strong and brave. My best friend, and the only person I want watching my back."

The words of Kylo Ren echoed in her mind— _you come from nothing. You are nothing. But not to me._

How could she believe in any Light in that monster? The only value she had to him was her strength in the Force—the one thing Rey had no question about.

But to Finn, the man who came back for her before he knew she had the Force. Who stared lovingly at her now because she is _her_ , not because of any power she holds. To Finn, she was somebody. And if the amazing, brave Finn thought she was something, then she was.

She pulled him to his feet with her and embraced him once more. This time, there was no rush. No "Escape now, hug later." No mad dash from a planet with a monster prowling. Now, it was just Finn, and she clung to him like she'd wanted to since he showed up on Starkiller to save her. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in the salt and the sweat, and the blood of battle. She felt his solid hands run up her back before pulling her to him like she had clutched at the land in the Cave of Mirrors.

When the power that had always been there awoke in Rey, it was terrifying, but it was like coming home. There was a completeness to her when the power had finally materialized.

And now, Finn in her arms, she was feeling it all over again.

"I can't do it on my own, Finn," she whispered.

She felt him chuckle, his lips pressed to her head just above the ear. "You probably could, Rey. But you don't have to. I'm not going anywhere."

She had mysteriously forgotten the lesson she learned on Starkiller. It didn't matter who her biological family was. She had found a real family, free of conditions in their love. Han, Chewy, then Leia. And Finn. Always Finn.

But she'd never forget it again. She was somebody, and she had somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write SOMETHING about Rey's incomplete character arc (that I thought was actually resolved in TFA, but apparently not to Rian Johnson, it wasn't!). I really wanted to write one about Finn, too, but I'm just struggling to see what Rian Johnson was trying to do and say about his character. Like...help me out here, readers, cuz I'm at a loss. It felt like Johnson just sent him on a weird, loudly political and thematically unrelated adventure that wasn't cool or fun enough to justify the run time or the shadow of such a great character as Finn.
> 
> Can you tell I didn't like TLJ all that much? As a Kylo Ren movie, it was pretty cool. It's just a shame every other character was sidelined or written OOC to make it happen.
> 
> I'll move on and write some good Finn/Rey in the future, but I had to at least write this to exorcise some very negative thoughts about Star Wars


End file.
